Late night visit (A collection of stories)
by Blessed Demon
Summary: A collection of stories about Dipper and Pacifica.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hello D**_ _ **Æmon once again, but this time it's with something a bit different. I've grown to love Gravity Falls over the summer and heres my fanfic. I write different things when I get writers block so enjoy and remember to review!**_

"Pacifica? What do you want?" Mabel asked confused. "Why are you here?"  
"Is Dipper here? I would like to speak with him." Pacifica asked in a tone of voice that wasn't mean but it said that she wasn't here for Mabel.  
"Yeah. . Let me go get. . Yeah. . Dipper!" She yelled for him hesitaintly. He was probably up in his room. He started writing in his own journal after Gruncle Ford came back.  
"What do you want Mabel?" He yelled.  
"You have a visitor silly!" Pacifica watched the exchange and wondered why Mabel didn't just text him. Dipper walked downstairs and stopped in his tracks.  
"Pacifica?" He said confused.  
"I said the same thing!" Mabel yelled from the other room.  
"I thought you hated this part of town. What are you doing here?" Pacifica didn't really have an answer for that. Her parents were being intollerable as ever.  
"I-I just need to get out of the house. Am I intruding?"  
"Of course not. Would you like a seat?" He asked gesturing towards the living room. She hesitaintly followed. Many silent minutes passed as they thought, or tried to at least, to think of something to say. Eventually Dipper broke the silence.  
"Pacifica why are you really here?" He asked. He _knew_ that something was wrong. There was no way in a million years that Pacifica Northwest would end up at the Mystery Shack.  
'Mom and Dad have been fighting a lot lately and I got tired of it so I came here. I figured that you would want to hang out or something." Part of Dipper didn't want to trust her , but he could see that she was really happy to be there, from the expression on her face to how relaxed she looked. Dipper has always felt bad for her, because of her awful parents and the example they set for her.  
"Um dipper?" She said getting his attention.  
"Yes?"  
"What exactly is that?" She asked pointing at the Television.  
"That's our T.V." She still looked confused.  
"Why is it so small?" Dipper just looked at her.  
 _"Either she has never seen a T.v before or she's never seen one that doesn't take up an entire wall."_ He thought to himself.  
"Want to watch something?." He asked and she nodded excitedly.  
They sat there watching some boring romantic comedy. Neither of them noticed it was getting dark until Dipper looked up when the movie had ended. He turned to Pacifica, who had fallen asleep during the movie, and gently shook her awke.  
"Pacifica. . It's late." He said softly. Her eyes shot open and she looked at her watch.  
"It's midnight how long was that damned movie?" She grabbed her coat. "I have to go." She said rushing towards the door.  
"Wait. Want me to walk you home?" He asked. She looked at him for a moment as if she were thinking.  
"Sure, I mean if you really want to that is." She answered. Dipper put on his vest and walked out the door in pursuit of Pacifica. They walked in silence occasionally exchanging a quick sideways glance. They would do this back and forth not realizing that they were glancing over when the other had just looked away.  
"You know you can come over again if you'd like." Dipper said breaking the silence as they approached the front gate to the Northwest mannor.  
She hugged him tightly for a moment then quickly ran inside without another word.  
Dipper stared at the door she had just went through for a moment, trying to figure out why she wanted to spend time with him of all people. He put the thought out of his head and tried to think of an excuse as to why he was out after midnight.

 _ **I hope you've enjoyed this. If you want to see more please review!**_  
 _ **Your author for eternity and forever after that**_

 _ **~D**_ _ **æmon**_


	2. A charming day in the Forrest

**_A/N: I plan on making a series of unrelated one shots. hopefully you appriciate this idea as much as i do._**

To say that Pacifica was surprised when Dipper called her would be an understatement. Doubly so when he asked for her help.

"What about Mabel or Wendy can't they help you?"

"I wouldn't be calling you to help me if i already had someone."

He had a point.

"What do you even need help with?"

"Short answer? I want you to be bait."

 ** _Later_** _

"You know you are a lunatic right?" Pacifica muttered as Dipper bound her to the tree with rope. They were in a large clearing surrounded by enourmous trees.

The rope scratched her skin. He was close enough that she could smell him. Like old books. Pacifica studied his face, he held a calm expressionless look. All these years of taking on every challenge that was thrown at him had really left its mark on him. She realized that she had been staring at him. She looked away and tried to swallow her embarrassment.

"You never even told me what _It_ even is." When she had tried to ask earlier he tried to brush off the question.

"That's because I'm not fully certain myself. I had heard some stuff about people hearing loud crashes coming from the forest. Massive damage to some areas. I think it might be a giant." He saw the worried look on her face. "I have something." He said digging in his pocket. He pulled out a flat piece of metal about the size of nickle and looping it around her wrist. "This should protect you, I only need enough time to hit it with the shrink ray." He said holding what looked like a gun shaped flashlight. It had a crystal lense over the barrel. "When it shows up I'll have to get into position."

A dull thud shook the ground. Dipper ran into the thick brush to hide. The thuds got louder and more intense as the seconds passed. As it got closer Pacifica started hearing trees being knocked over.

 _"How big is this thing?"_ She thought to herself. At last the creature came into sight. It stood twenty maybe thirty feet tall. It looked as if it had been made out of stone.

"Whatever you plan on doing please do it soon." She said shakily hoping that Dipper would spring from a tree and. . . and what?

She suddenly had a lot less faith in this plan.

 _"Why did I even agree to this?"_ She thought, regretting her choices. All the while the creature had its head tilted upwards smelling the wind. She had seconds before this monstrosity caught her scent. She could tell the moment it happened. The moment it locked onto her its head jerked violently in her direction. She gulped. It lowered itself down in a position similar to a track runner, only more primal. Animalistic. It took off unbelievably fast. Sprinting through trees like they were toothpicks. Sweat formed on the back of her neck. It quickly began to close the gap between them. Each step rattling her eyes around her skull.

It was about 100 feet away when the charm started getting hot. The giant slammed into an invisible wall. The sudden stop sent wind shooting past Pacificas face sending her hair flying. It teetered for a moment, as if deciding whether or not it was going to lose its balance. It finally fell backwards. Sending dirt and chunks of tree everywhere.

Pacifica realized that she was holding her breath. She watched as Dipper approached the now incapacitated giant. He began sweeping the ray over the giant slowly skrinking it until it could fit in a jar.

He carefully scooped it up in the jar and stashed it in his vest.

"You did well." Dipper said as he untied Pacifica. "At least a lot better than i did my first couple of times." The praise he gave her warmed her face. All things considered, today was pretty nice.

He loosened the rope and she fell forward from the loss of circulation in her legs.

 ** _Later_** _

"Why did you have to carry me again?" Pacifica asked.

"I only let you lean on me, I hardly think that qualifies as carrying you." He countered. "Besides, you weren't ready to walk by yourself and I am almost running late." He pointed at the charm on her wrist. "You can keep that by the way. It should still keep you relatively safe." He started walking towards the Mystery Shack. "I'll get ahold of you sometime soon."

Pacifica looked at the bracelet closer now that she could. The only thing that she could see on the surface was two letters that almost looked laser etched.

P.N.

 _"He made it for me?"_ Dipper walked into the distance leaving behind a very confused Pacifica.

 ** _A/N: I am trying pretty hard to upload semi-regularly. I actually havençt been to sleep yet because i was writing this. So please be patient._**

 ** _Did you enjoy this one shot?_** **_Want more like it? please review __**


End file.
